Prior art for the method of assembling linear actuators, in particular, the method of attaching the drive assembly with the adjustment mechanism involves the use of a plurality of fastening means including but not limited to threaded fasteners. The present disclosure reveals a method of attaching the drive assembly with the adjustment mechanism without the use of traditional fastening techniques such as threaded fasteners, welds or rivets.
The arrangement for the linear actuator comprises an adjustment mechanism and drive assembly wherein the adjustment mechanism and the drive assembly are attached by a plurality of locking means and a plurality of slots, where the plurality of slots, and the locking means can be aligned and joined, locking the adjustment mechanism and drive assembly together.
Several attempts have been made to develop a method for attaching the drive assembly of a linear actuator to the adjustment mechanism, which are addressed individually below.
In U.S. Pat. App. 2011/0298323, Brieschke discloses a linear actuator where the motor and linear actuator apparatus are attached by a plurality of thru-holes through which treaded fasteners are passed, whereas the present disclosure reveals that the drive assembly and adjustment mechanism are assembled without the use of threaded fasteners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,041, Nielsen discloses a linear actuator where the outer housing is welded together in order to save time, whereas the present disclosure reveals that the drive assembly can be attached to the adjustment mechanism without the use of welds.
In U.S. Pat. App. 2009/199667, Menjak et al., discloses a linear actuator wherein the motor is attached to the torque transmission device with a pair of motor fasteners and further discloses that the motor could be attached to the torque transmission device in some other manner, whereas the present disclosure reveals that the adjustment mechanism and the drive assembly are attached without the use of traditional assembly techniques, which is not identified in Menjak, nor was the presently disclosed method of attachment common in the industry when Menjak was filed.
In WO 2012/083951, Iversen et al., discloses a method of aligning the base unit console with the motor housing with the use of a tongue and groove process wherein the tongue and groove combination is located on the joining surface of the base unit console and motor housing, and further discloses that the tongue and groove identified is for the purpose of seal and does not disclose that the tongue and groove combination actually attaches the base unit console to the motor housing, whereas the present disclosure reveals that the adjustment mechanism and the drive assembly are attached without the use of traditional assembly methods.
In WO 2004/032684, Roither et al., discloses a linear actuator where the motor assembly and drive train could be attached by means of snap hooks that attach to bore holes, wherein snap hooks are spring-loaded self-enclosed hooks wherein a portion of the closed loop system opens to allow the snap hook to be attached to a bore hole and once released, the spring repositions the openable portion of the closed loop system, whereas the present disclosure reveals a method of assembly that does not include snap hooks.
In U.S. Pat. App. 2008/210029, Wang discloses a linear actuator wherein the linear actuator can be quickly disassembled with the use of a threaded fast-releasing device, whereas the present disclosure reveals a method of attaching the adjustment mechanism and the drive assembly without the use of threaded fasteners.